


Getting right back in the mood

by zation



Series: Lush life [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Cas right back at him you guys!, Attempted Seduction, Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, Car Wash - Freeform, Cas is being seductive, Confused Dean, Daddy Kink, Dean really loves Cas okay?, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Extremely light angst, Flirty Lisa, Frottage, Helpful Crowley (in his own way I mean come on), Impala Sex, Jealous Castiel, Jealousy, Lisa has no clue, M/M, Manipulative Castiel, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Needy Castiel, POV Castiel, POV Dean, Panty Kink, Phone Sex, Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prompt Fic, Public indecency, Some Humor, Teacher Dean, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, misuse of lollipop (or is it?)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt: <em>In the second installment Cas is the one getting jealous of the new teacher, Lisa, a young and gorgeous woman. Cas gets very upset because she's interested in Dean and always flirting with him. Also, she's just so appropriate for Dean. So he acts kind of clingy and does everything that he knows drives Dean crazy. But what he doesn't know is that he doesn't need to try so hard because Dean is completely smitten and has eyes only for him!</em></p><p>Or,</p><p>The one where Cas experiences both doubt and jealousy for the first time and where Dean wonders what the fuck is actually going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The green-eyed monster

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as I’m sure most of you have realized this is actually a continuation of a prompt I did last fall (which just goes to prove (to myself) that I actually can take up writing something I thought I was done with). I just wanted to point it out if you wanted to read the other one first but you actually don’t have to. At least if you’re mostly in it for the smut ;)
> 
> Thank you, BeeCas, for once again beta’ing! :D

  
  


Cas hummed to himself as he trailed lazy circles on Dean’s smooth chest. They were lying in bed together, enjoying the afterglow and no matter how awesome the sex was Cas always liked this part the best.

The time since they first started this relationship had been eventful for the both of them and Cas really appreciated when they had time to just breathe each other in. Dean had an arm wrapped loosely around the teen and appeared to be asleep but Cas knew he was just resting and enjoying this as well. Dean was so handsome when he relaxed like this and Cas couldn’t even begin to fathom what kind of faith had brought them together. He wished he knew so he could thank someone but for now he contented himself with just relishing in his luck.

The warm afternoon sun shone in through the window at the far side of Dean’s bedroom and when it caught in the slim, golden ring Dean had given him Cas couldn’t help but smirk like a dork. The ring was simple, nondescript, and looked just like any other jewelry. But to Cas it was the most special ring in the world.

Dean had given this to him to show that Cas was taken and Cas had put it on his left hand even though it had raised questions from his friends and sister. He had deflected those, though, while at the same time cherishing the ring for what it meant.

Dean had bought a ring for himself too and had told Cas that on the day of Cas’ graduation, he would put his on too. Until that day Cas was the only one who wore his but he was completely okay with that. He knew this was difficult for Dean, not only because of the obvious age difference but also because of their teacher-student relationship. And he never, ever wanted to be an inconvenience to Dean.

So even though he wished they could brandish their rings together he didn’t fret about it. Dean was his and he was very much Dean’s; the rings were mere symbols of what they both already knew. And an awfully pretty symbol at that.

Cas sighed contently as he studied his ring, his head resting on Dean’s chest and rising slowly with the man’s steady breathing. Cas couldn’t wait until graduation.

They had now just started Cas’ last year of high school and the end had never seemed so far away while at the same time being so close he could almost taste it. Just one more year and he would be out of high school and hopefully into KU and everyone could just back off because then there would be no law against his and Dean’s relationship anymore.

They had been lucky, though. Because Cas’ cousin Gabriel had moved back into town not long after Dean and Cas had started their relationship and the ever perceptive, liberal Gabe had taken one look at Cas and his little ring and realized something was going on.

And he had decided to help.

Cas hadn’t told him everything, of course, because Dean’s job would still be in danger but he had told his cousin that he had a boyfriend that no one knew about and that no one _could_ know about and Gabe had just smirked, ruffled Cas’ hair the way he hated it, and informed him that if he ever wanted a scapegoat he was willing to help, which had been a godsend.

Gabe was an adult with a job and an apartment on the other side of town of Cas’ family’s house and Cas more than readily jumped on the opportunity to use visiting Gabriel as an excuse to see Dean. And it hadn’t been a moment too soon for Dean and Cas to find a better excuse than him "working" for his teacher. His parents were trusting but they weren’t stupid and even Cas had seen how flimsy that lie had been.

So yeah, everything was awesome. Cas didn’t think there was _anything_ that could ruin this.

"Hey." Dean suddenly murmured and Cas loved how gruff the man’s voice could get. He hummed in answer and pressed a little closer. "I saw you’re getting a new math teacher."

Cas nodded a little. He had seen her too, last week at school start introductions. She seemed happy to be there and Fergus had heard she had a great education. Cas was looking forward to having a competent teacher in math for his last year of high school.

"Yeah." He mumbled. "Should be fun."

It was Dean’s turn to hum. "Talked to her yesterday, she’s really funny." He kissed Cas on top of his head and rolled out of bed. "Pretty too, bet the boys’ll have a difficult time focusing around her." He chuckled to himself as he walked over to the bathroom.

Cas slumped back to lie on his back in Dean’s spot. Funny _and_ pretty? He definitely didn’t like the sour feeling he got in his stomach when he thought of Dean’s fond laugh.

"‘Should be fun.’" He repeated in a much lower and mocking tone. So stupid.

  
  


Okay, here was the thing. Cas _knew_ logically that he was just being a bratty, hormone-ridden teenager about this whole thing _but_ the fact still remained that the new math teacher, Lisa Braeden, was obviously hot for Dean.

Cas had more than once seen them talking and laughing together and while that was perfectly normal behavior between friends Cas had a hard time thinking Dean and Lisa had become such fast friends in just the two-week period that she had been working there.

Cas had seen many people flirting with Dean before — store clerks, waitresses, other students, just to name a few — but Dean had always laughed them off and Cas wasn’t really the jealous type, that was more Dean’s area. _But_ , this time when Cas called Lisa on it, Dean had laughed _Cas_ off with a simple "we’re just colleagues, baby". And Cas didn’t like that one bit.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want Dean to have friends and that some of them were female didn’t bother him either but _this_ , Lisa standing _that_ close, flipping her hair, touching Dean’s muscular arm when she laughed at his jokes. It was such an obvious attempt at flirtation and Cas had to assume that Dean was either too thick to get it or he was interested and allowing it to continue.

And Cas knew Dean wasn’t stupid. So it had to be the other, right? Cas’ heart ached like a clump of ice in his chest and he had taken to twisting his golden ring so much that his finger was almost permanently ruddy. Even Gabriel had noticed but Cas had just brushed him off.

And that was another thing. For the last week Cas hadn’t lied when he’d told his parents he was visiting Gabe because he really was. Dean hadn’t been able to see him privately in the last days and it was grating on Cas, made worse by how close Dean suddenly seemed with Lisa.

Cas and Dean had sneaked a few stolen moments in school, though, but Cas’ spirits had been dampened by Dean’s insisting that he didn’t want to talk about Lisa when they were together. Which should have been fine, right? Except it made Cas feel like Dean was avoiding the subject because of guilt. Cas didn’t know if he was transferring his own feelings or not and his head was in such a mess that he hadn’t even agreed to meet Dean yesterday when the man had texted him and asked they at least eat lunch together in his office.

Today was a Thursday but there would be no gym class for the senior students on this day. The school board had decided that every other Thursday for three months the eldest students would take that time to learn about health issues/first aid/sexual education. Namely everything a person should know, according to the board.

Cas thought it was fine but what had made him really happy had been the fact that Dean had been chosen to have the class, mostly since it was on his time anyway but also because he used to be a volunteer fireman. Cas had hoped Dean would bring an old uniform with him but Dean had stated that those had been handed back when he had quit to focus on teaching instead. Cas had only been mildly disappointed. He liked Dean naked the best anyway.

This would be their first lesson and Cas found that he didn’t particularly look forward to it. It might have to do with his being guilty for rebuffing Dean yesterday or maybe it had to do with him catching Dean and Lisa coming out of the teacher’s lounge together, smiling and talking in low voices. They had looked like a real couple and it had made Cas’ throat close up.

Lisa _was_ pretty, and she was smart, and funny, and so goddamn _appropriate_ for Dean. She was simply everything Cas could not be for the man. What if Dean wanted a normal life? What if he wanted children? Even if Cas had been a girl and been able to give the man kids, who the fuck would want a child with another child? Cas had felt so stupid when he saw them today that he had just bolted. Had in fact ended up in the boy’s restroom, destroying his lungs with second-hand smoke and he spent his lunch all but crying in a very confused Fergus’ lap.

It wasn’t like Cas could tell his friend and his friend’s moronic friends what was _really_ going on but like with Gabe, he could tell enough. And Fergus was smart, if nothing else he was able to puzzle together that this was about some guy making Cas gasp pitifully as he tried to get control over himself.

Even Gordon, one of Fergus’ aforementioned stupid friends, had seemed concerned. He had silently offered Cas some booze and while he had been tempted to accept it Fergus had slapped it away, snarling at Gordon.

And here he was now, the blush from keeping his tears under control finally subdued and a lolly in his mouth to keep him occupied. Fergus had sent Gordon away to buy candy instead of booze and Cas had wanted to argue but had figured what was the point. Better just occupy himself with his candy until he had cleared his mind and would be able to talk with Dean maturely.

But no matter how good the grape-flavored lollipop tasted it didn’t keep him from twisting his ring as Dean walked in and started the lesson. He barely looked at Cas but that wasn’t unusual, that was something they had agreed upon long ago and it had never bothered Cas before. It had in fact only been fun to rile the man up because with the way most girls were batting their eyes at Dean, Cas knew he could get away with it too. It was fun watching Dean trying to control himself so he wouldn’t look back with intent. Well, it _had been_ fun.

Now Cas just felt morose when Dean just looked passively at the students as a group when he held his lecture.

He looked gorgeous too. He wasn’t in his gym clothes but Cas loved everything Dean put on and the snug jeans and green Henley were no exception. Sometimes Cas wished he would hit his growth spurt so he would grow strong enough to pin Dean and fuck him and sometimes he dreaded the possibility that he might. What if Dean didn’t want a lover as strong as him? Or as tall? Better he pair up with Lisa, then. She was already fully grown and was still smaller than Dean. Delicate and _perfect_.

Cas jumped in his seat when Fergus suddenly put his hand over Cas. He turned to his friend and saw that Fergus was looking uncharacteristically sad.

"It’s not worth it, love." Fergus murmured and it was only then that Cas looked down to see that he had twisted the ring so hard that his finger looked raw and abused.

And now that he paused to assess it, he could feel a dull throb radiate from it and spread up his arm. Great.

He sighed and nodded to his friend before he put his hands in his lap and shifted the lolly from one side to the other, swallowing down the sugary and artificial taste.

It was only when he looked up that he realized Dean was looking at the two of them, his eyebrows scrunched up in suspicious confusion. Cas attempted to smile to placate the man but had to shift the lolly again. Interestingly enough Dean tracked the movement of the little white stick before he blinked and turned back to writing on the whiteboard.

Cas blinked too and then immediately had to school his features when he almost grinned as he realized what Dean probably had been thinking about. The lollipop was after all of the round kind and it bulged out his cheek, almost like a dick could do if he was sucking one. If he was, say, sucking Dean off.

Cas may have spent the last couple of days in confused despair and doubt but the fact was that he was a healthy young man — a healthy young man that was used to get it on a regular basis from his hotter-than-the-sun daddy — so he was unsurprised with how he was reacting to Dean’s reaction.

Plus, what better way to convince Dean that Cas was the best choice than to make him pop a boner _because_ of him?

He leaned forward on his desk, resting his elbows on it and pulling the lolly out with a lewd pop. Yeah, he would fucking like to see Lisa willing to do this for the man. For _Cas’_ man.

He took care to lick the candy only when Dean was turned toward them and even though Cas was all the way in the back it took Dean no time at all to discover what Cas was doing. He stuttered in the middle of a sentence and had to cover it with a fake cough when Cas lapped at the lolly with the flat of his tongue.

No one ate a lollipop like he was eating it now but he didn’t care if anyone other than Dean saw. For the next twenty minutes Cas’ world zeroed in on the teacher before him. By now he knew all of Dean’s tells and even though the man was a master of hiding his arousal from other people Cas could see that he was fast approaching his breaking point. Cas loved it.

 _Finally_ he had Dean’s whole attention and it was the best feeling in the world. He began slowly slipping into the mindset he often ended up in when engaging in sex with Dean and if he wasn’t careful he would soon be whining for his daddy to take care of him.

And Dean took the best care of him ever. Cas hadn’t had that much sex before Dean but he had liked it all, nothing as much as with his daddy though.

Daddy did it the best. Hard and rough when Cas begged for it and soft and tender when Cas needed it. Cas loved pleasing his daddy, loved getting praised in that rough voice. Daddy’s hands were so strong and calloused and they made Cas feel so safe.

He let out a muffled moan that he covered with a slurp to his lolly. That had been dangerous but he couldn’t help it when he started thinking about daddy’s hands on him. Daddy’s big fingers opening Cas’ quivering body up. Daddy’s _fat cock_ as it split Cas open, filling him so good.

Cas was rocking in his seat now, his eyes lidded, and he could see Dean licking his lips every so often. His tight jeans did a good job of keeping his dick in check, it seemed, but Cas could see that Dean was too aroused to be teaching anymore.

With five minutes left of the lesson Dean let the students go. Everyone was so happy that they didn’t question it and they practically fled out of the room, ready to be free for the day. Cas shook his head minutely when Fergus inclined his head to the door and thankfully his friend only shrugged and walked out with the rest of the class.

The door clicked shut after the last student and the sounds from outside were muffled. Left were only Cas at his desk and Dean, sitting behind the teacher’s desk. Both were staring at each other in silence, the atmosphere palpable with emotions, electrical currents of sexual tension and deeper feelings that Cas didn’t want to touch right now and anyhow barely remembered in his lust.

He was rock hard in his own jeans and his whole body was thrumming, Jonesying for his daddy’s touches. But Dean was holding off so Cas didn’t move either, too caught up in the man’s stare anyway.

The sounds from the outside world slowly faded away but then started up again when the clock rang to signal the real ending of the day. Cas jumped in his seat and accidentally bit what was left of the lolly in half. He winced slightly and quickly chewed the candy so he could swallow it.

As soon as he had swallowed he opened his mouth to speak. He didn’t know what to say but someone had to say something or he was sure he would combust. He didn’t manage a word, though, before Dean was up out of his seat and stalking over, his eyes dark with clear intent.

Cas leaked in his boxers and moaned pitifully.

The moment Dean was within reach he snatched Cas’ hair in his strong hand and brought the boy half-way up to his feet before smashing their mouths together. Like all the other times Dean kissed him, Cas’ body went weak and his legs felt like they were made of pudding.

He slumped down in his seat again but it was okay because Dean was walking around the little desk, their mouths barely leaving each other’s.

"Do you have _any_ idea." Dean growled dangerously low and Cas keened at the sound. "I’m so fucking hard I can barely breathe. You’re a little trouble-maker today, aren’t you?"

Cas mewled and pawed at the older man’s t-shirt. "I’m sorry, daddy."

Dean pulled out to rest their foreheads together. "I’m… Fuck, I’m not. I love it when you tease me, baby." He mumbled and went to sit on one knee before Cas, caressing the boy’s face with his thumbs. "But we can’t in school, right?"

And Cas knew Dean was right. He was an extremely rational young man and would normally have no problem with this but now… Now he was a horny, emotional wreck and his daddy _didn’t want him_.

The sob that bubbled up was mostly dry but the sound made Dean jerk as if Cas had slapped him.

"Cas?" he exclaimed, confusion mixed with desperation laced in his voice and Cas forced himself to calm down. But it was really difficult considering his dick hadn’t even calmed down.

"Don’t you want me anymore, daddy?" he asked in a much smaller voice than he had ever spoken in before and he could see the confusion spreading on Dean’s handsome face. "I _need_ you. _Please_ take me."

 _Please choose me_ , would have been more accurate of him to say but fuck if he was rational right now.

Dean pressed his lips together in what Cas recognized as his determined but slightly desperate face and then rose to his feet only to pull Cas up with him. Cas expected maybe a chaste peck on the lips, an assuring kiss that told him Dean didn’t know what this was about but that he understood that Cas was upset about something.

What he got was Dean grabbing his head and kissing him with such demand and such possessiveness that Cas’ knees totally buckled. _Much_ better.

"I would fuck you right here, right now, boy." Dean snarled and Cas grinded against the man’s solid body. He could feel how hard Dean really was, despite the jeans doing a terrific job of hiding it. He gasped desperately when Dean grabbed his ass. "But you _know_ we can’t."

Cas nodded frantically because yes, he knew, he knew. "Take me home." He moaned against Dean’s sinful lips and Dean responded by kissing him deeply again.

Cas was shaking in the man’s arms and when Dean turned them so that he could plop Cas down on his own desk there was really no stopping the teenager no more. He rolled his hips and mewled when Dean rolled with him, delicious and sharp friction jolting his whole body.

He snaked his arms around Dean’s neck even as the man put his big hands on Cas’ slim hips. God, he hoped he would never grow too big for this. He wanted to be in Dean’s embrace forever.

"Fuck, baby." Dean groaned and easily stilled Cas’ hips as he grinded in small circles against the teen’s aching dick. "I want you so bad, ‘s been so long."

"Daddy." Cas moaned wantonly. "Oh, daddy please."

"Can’t." Dean pressed out and Cas thumped his forehead against the man’s shoulder in pure frustration. "The door’s not locked and we… We’re in school, Cas."

"Not stopped you before." Cas grumbled, his voice much tighter and deeper as he all but crashed out of his headspace. He felt Dean wince and only then realized he had said _you_ , not _us_ , implying this was all Dean’s initiative. Well, if memory served Cas right it technically was, even if this relationship was all his dreams come true, and he was hurt and horny so forgive him if he for once let his hormones take over his better judgement.

"I’m sorry, Cas." Dean mumbled against the teen’s hair and for a heart-stopping moment Cas thought that Dean was apologizing for them even engaging in the first place. But thankfully the man continued. "I want you with me, I want to take you home and fucking worship you, okay? I know I’ve been busy lately and," he sighed and stepped out a little, rubbing a hand down his face. He looked tired. "My little brother broke up with the love of his life; he’s crashing in my guestroom right now. I just… I can’t…"

"Oh."

Okay, that was not what Cas had expected at all. Honestly he didn’t know what he _had_ expected but something like this was certainly not it. And he was immediately overcome with conflicting feelings.

For one, Dean still wanted him so that was comforting. On the other hand, Dean didn’t want his brother to know about them and that… Well, it hurt a little to be honest. Then again, he was still underage and how would Dean explain that? If Dean’s brother knew Dean worked at Lawrence High he was bound to figure out that Dean was Cas’ teacher or at least a teacher at Cas’ school. So back to their original problems: age and business relationship.

Cas sighed. He guessed he couldn’t fault Dean for his reasoning. "It’s okay." He said, his voice steadier than he had expected. "You should take care of your brother."

"Can I call you later?"

Cas shuddered at the man’s rough voice and he nodded jerkily in answer, not having forgotten the arousal that still simmered right under the surface. "I’d like that."

"I really miss you, baby." Dean continued in that low murmur that drove Cas insane. "But I can’t turn Sammy away. He drove all the way from Palo Alto, he’s even missing the first weeks of his new term over this."

"Sam’s at Stanford, right?" Cas mumbled while fiddling with Dean’s t-shirt, remembering only vaguely what Dean had told him. He wished they spent more time talking about their lives outside of the two of them. Cas really wanted to be a part of that part of Dean’s life as well.

"He is." Dean sighed. "But we’ll see what happens. I’ve actually never seen him cry like this before."

Dean suddenly tightened his grip on Cas and pulled him into a tight embrace. Cas made a soft sound and buried his head against the man’s neck, inhaling his musky scent and feeling much better than before.

"Promise you’ll call."

"As soon as I can, baby."

  
  


_Soon_ was a loose definition, Cas supposed, so he didn’t fault Dean for taking almost all evening before calling and when he did he sounded exhausted.

"Is your brother okay?" Cas asked as he carefully shut the door to his room and put his desk chair under the handle to keep Anna and her nosy nose out.

Dean sighed and it sounded like he sat down on his bed. Cas did the same and then immediately rested back.

"I dunno. Yes." He sighed again, deeper this time and Cas wanted to hate that his body reacted to the sound when Dean was obviously distressed but there was nothing he could do about it. "He’s sleeping now. He talked to Jess—that’s the girl—he talked to her over the phone today and I think… Well I told him he should fucking fight for her, right?"

"Do you think she wants him to?" Cas asked in a low voice and started tracing nonsensical patterns on his stomach. His little dick was perking up at having Dean’s voice against his ear but he was ignoring the growing bulge for the moment.

"She’s a headstrong woman." Dean admitted. "And I don’t even know what the fight is about but you should see the way those two look at each other. She gives Sammy these looks behind his back like he’s all that matters, like…"

"Like how I look at you." Cas finished in the lowest murmur yet but based on the catch in Dean’s breath he heard it. Cas wasn’t embarrassed, though. It was true. He decided to fuck it and put a hand over his bulge, his hips twitching ever so slightly even at the tame touch.

"Are you touching yourself, baby?" Dean asked suddenly, his voice a low timbre that made Cas arch his back.

"Wou-would you fight for me?" He asked instead of answering and heard rustling on the other side.

"Why, you planning on leaving me?" Dean countered in that assertive tone that always made Cas mad with desire. It of course worked just as well now.

"I would never leave you, daddy." He moaned and could hear how Dean’s breathing picked up pace.

"And I would fight tooth and nail for you. I put a ring on you, didn’t I?"

Cas massaged his dick and balls through his pajama pants. God, he was already so hard. He had gone home that afternoon and had really wanted to jerk off but it had felt odd somehow and life had anyhow gotten in the way by throwing his family in his face. They had wanted him to go grocery shopping with them, then clean his room, then help Anna with her homework. Between school and that Cas had only found himself alone just about five minutes before Dean called. No time to wank off there and now…

"I need you inside." He whined and yeah, Dean was outright panting now.

"Shit, baby. Are you alone?"

Cas bit his lower lip and nodded before he remembered he was on the phone. "I have to be quiet."

"Wish you were here, I would eat you out so good."

Cas threw his head back and moaned deeply. So yeah, it had taken all about ten seconds before he broke his only rule. Fuck, he was such a slut for this man and he had never been able to keep his noises to a minimum. And it didn’t help that Dean loved his sounds, always encouraged him.

This one time Dean had put a vibrator in Cas’ ass and watched him writhe on the bed, tied up and completely helpless as the vibrator drilled against his sensitive prostate. Dean later told him that it had been his sounds that had driven Dean over the edge.

He yanked his pants down and whimpered when his dick slapped up against his stomach. "I’m so wet for you."

"I know you are, honey. Always so good for me, such a good boy."

"Daddy." Cas whined and wasn’t even mindful of volume or what he was saying anymore. He needed Dean too much to think.

"Are you naked?" Dean asked in a husky tone and Cas’ back arched again.

"Enough." He mumbled and fondled his balls, wondering what Dean was thinking but already knowing he needed to come a week ago. "I-I’m too tightly strung, I can’t hold it, daddy."

"Fuck, baby, is it that bad?" Dean cooed and Cas sobbed out a choked off groan. "Want my hands on you? Stroking you real good? You know I would. Would suck that pretty little prick of yours while I fingered you open for me. Being inside you is the best, baby boy."

Cas couldn’t answer, he was suddenly already so there. His hand was flying over his dick and his whole body was shaking. His imagination immediately went to the memory of Dean pressed tight against him earlier today and he felt ghost touches all over his body. He keened and mewled broken bits of Dean’s name and the word _daddy_ over and over, Dean’s encouraging words in his ear both comforting and arousing.

"Wanna please you, daddy." He whined when he was so close he couldn’t take it. Fuck, he wanted to show Dean that he didn’t need that Lisa, or anyone else, but how could he do that when he was such a fucking mess?

"You are." Dean answered in a decidedly raspy voice and yesyesyes, this was it. "I’m so close, you have no idea. Just-just need you to be a good boy and come for me."

Cas sucked in a sharp breath at Dean’s words and then he was coming in fat, white stripes. It splashed up on his stomach and chest and shit, he had forgotten to remove his tee. But he couldn’t bring himself to really care about that, not when he heard the tell-tale sound of Dean coming hard.

"Wanna lick yours up, daddy." Cas murmured groggily and Dean moaned quietly.

"I can’t stand it, Cas." He stated heatedly and Cas could almost see him raking a hand through his soft hair. "Tomorrow after school I’m sending Sammy away, at least for a few hours. I need you."

"Yes." Cas breathed softly and closed his eyes with a smile.

They exchanged a few more loving words and when they finally hung up Cas was too tired to care about the spunk that had dried on his stomach and tee. He was too happy and sated to care about much of anything than sleep at the moment.

"Fuck you, Ms. Braeden." He muttered with a grin and turned over to tuck himself into bed.

  
  


Cas walked into school the next day with a new spring to his steps. He was so looking forward to the afternoon that he didn’t even care about Anna nagging him about his mood changes. Today was the perfect day for him and Dean to meet, and not only because Cas really needed it.

Friday of course marked the end of the school week and his parents were much easier to persuade to let him stay at Gabriel’s over the weekend. His parents had always been clear on the fact that homework should be done before any fun could start but Cas was nothing if not a diligent student and just so that no one would suspect anything he had kept his hard studying up so his parents trusted him to do it even if he was allegedly spending time with notorious troublemaker Gabriel Novak.

That Cas instead spent his time with Dean, fucking the man, having dinner with him, and doing his homework propped up on a stool in the man’s garage as Dean worked over his beloved car, well that was no one else’s business, was it?

Gabe didn’t know where Cas went every time he was supposed to be with his cousin but like Cas’ parents, Gabriel trusted Cas. He knew, of course, that it had something to do with a secret lover, and not only because Cas had told him so. Gabe was smarter than his attitude revealed. That was why Cas always took care to keep his texts to a minimum.

As soon as he and Anna split up in school he fished out his phone and sent a text to his cousin, simply stating that he needed to come over, Gabe would know by now what it meant. Despite how early it was in the morning he still got an instant reply stating that it would be fine and when Gabe asked if Cas was staying over the weekend Cas didn’t even hesitate before answering yes, even though he was in fact uncertain about it.

He knew Dean still wanted to care for his heartbroken brother and Cas got that, didn’t want to interfere with that. But still, if something had changed with the Winchesters then it would be nice to have already made plans with Gabe. He could always take it back later.

All he got in reply to that message was a picture of a used condom and a little text telling him to _stay safe_ accompanied with a winking emoticon. Cas didn’t know whether to be disgusted by the picture or touched at his cousin’s clumsy attempt at concern, even if both he and Dean had gotten themselves tested a long time ago. He settled somewhere in-between and snorted as he pocketed his phone and started walking to his locker.

He hitched his backpack higher up his shoulder and tried not to think too hard about the panties he had put on this morning. Dean had bought him several different pairs and it always made Cas’ heart warm when he fished out the very secret box from the back of his closet. He remembered now that when he and Dean had been looking online at the latest pair Cas’ eyes had been drawn to some of the other tags on the webpage. What would Dean think of garters? Stockings? Would… Would the man like Cas in a skirt?

Cas blushed furiously at the notion and suppressed it for the time being. One thing at a time. Tonight he wanted Dean to pick him apart and he wanted to please his daddy in ways no one else could. And he wanted to just spend time with the man too, wanted him to talk to Cas about his brother and his life and maybe Cas wanted to take the bull by the horns and admit to Dean that he was jealous about Lisa. He had implied it before but Dean had just brushed it off, perhaps Cas just needed to be more direct?

Yes, he thought as he made his way down the corridor that held his locker and — conveniently enough — the bulletin board, he would just have to make Dean understand that even though Dean wasn’t wearing his ring, he was still very much Cas’ and _no one_ else’s.

As he stood by his locker, forehead creased when he thought about what he needed for the day, he heard Dean talking. He turned his head to smile at the man but the smile died on his lips when he saw that Dean was standing by the bulletin board together with Lisa.

They were talking and smiling at each other and it looked so _easy_. Dread immediately settled in the pit of Cas’ stomach. Dean had said he wanted Cas, wanted to see him, that he couldn’t stand them being apart, but…

But with Lisa he didn’t have to hide, did he?

"And I told Cain ‘If you don’t like how I teach it then you can damn well do the sex ed yourself, fuck off.’"

Lisa laughed a chiming, fucking _beautiful_ laugh, and she touched Dean’s forearm as if she needed to support herself before she toppled over with how _funny_ that had been. Dean smiled down at her and Cas grinded his teeth to little stubs.

"No you didn’t." She countered cheerily. "You did _not_ swear at the principal."

Dean chuckled and sipped his morning coffee. He liked it black, by the way. Cas wondered if _Lisa_ knew that.

"No. Well, I didn’t tell him to fuck off but the rest is true."

Lisa shook her head — overly fondly for someone who had only known Dean for a few weeks — and was her hand still on Dean’s arm? Why wasn’t he throwing her off?

"You’re a bad boy, aren’t you?"

Okay, that was a clear flirtation, even Cas could see that. Dean only hummed in answer and leaned closer to the bulletin board. "Hey, did you know the theatre club is doing Star Wars this year? How awesome is that?"

Lisa scrunched up her nose but Cas didn’t hear her answer because suddenly Fergus was by his side and Cas jumped nearly a foot into the air when the Brit’s hand closed over the one Cas had clamped around the door to his locker.

"Relax, Cassie." Fergus said in a low tone and Cas ripped his hand free before closing his locker.

"Butt off." He hissed but Fergus just smacked his lips and looked over to where Dean and Lisa were still talking.

Why the fuck was Dean even parading her around here for? He knew Cas’ locker was here. It was like he was showing her off, throwing her white smile and raven hair in Cas’ stupid face. God, Cas was so _ugly_.

"You know what you should do?"

Cas drew a shaky breath and looked over at his friend. He hadn’t even known how easily his anger had slipped into sadness and it was frankly a little disconcerting.

"What?" He asked when Fergus had taken time to just study Cas’ face for a moment. He was sure he looked like a tomato what with all the barely restrained tears.

"You should go to his house and wash his car."

"Uh…"

Fergus sighed high and obnoxiously. "Look, it’s obvious that you’re into the P.E. douche and I get it, I kinda do. I mean, he’s annoying but he’s got a fine piece of ass."

"Fergus." Cas spat, both uncomfortable with how his friend was talking about Dean and at the thought that Fergus was on to them. The Brit was awfully smart sometimes.

Fergus just smiled crookedly at him. "I’m just saying go for it. I dunno how long you’ve been crushing on Captain America over there but I’m guessing it goes pretty deep if you’re standing here being sad at Ms. Braeden’s sad attempts at flirting."

"I… Um. Yeah." He coughed to hide his embarrassment. But also, thank God Fergus apparently thought it was a one-sided thing.

"And sure, we know nothing about Winchester’s preferences but the fact is that Ms. Braeden has been throwing herself at him since school started and he hasn’t reacted in the slightest."

"Maybe… Maybe they’re hiding it?"

Fergus’ eyes narrowed as he took in the couple, who were _still_ at the bulletin board. Seriously? Sure, there were still almost twenty minutes until the bell would call them to class but didn’t the teachers have to prepare?

"I don’t think so." His friend concluded after some observing and Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion. Fergus smiled when he looked at him. "See, if Winchester was interested it would show in his body language. When they’re standing that close and she’s talking to him he would turn more to her, like this." Fergus turned to Cas to face him more properly. "He would show her his chest, asserting his manliness by towering over her while at the same time exposing his most vulnerable parts in a display of trust."

Cas swallowed as he took in how Lisa was standing that way but how Dean had his shoulder to her. "Still…" he mumbled but Fergus continued as if he hadn’t spoken.

"When she talks he would maybe lean in. The pretext would of course be that he wanted to hear better but it also takes him closer so he can scent her." Fergus was getting awfully close. Cas turned to him so his shoulder wouldn’t jab his friend in the chest, kind of like how Dean’s was bumping Lisa’s chest. And fuck, was she pressing her boob against Dean’s arm? No, he thought not. It just kind of looked like it.

"Scent? He’s not a dog." Cas smiled slightly at the notion.

But Fergus just snorted. "Don’t _you_ think he smells good?"

The tips of Cas’ ears immediately went red but not only because he really thought that Dean smelled awesome but because he suddenly remembered how Dean usually pushed his nose against Cas’ neck during sex. Fuck, was he scenting Cas? What did he smell? Did he like it?

"And maybe," Fergus continued mercilessly. "He would lean in and put a stray lock of her hair behind her ear." He reached up and brushed Cas’ hair back from his temple and Cas couldn’t help but shudder because Dean did that all the time for Cas. Sometimes unprovoked. It had led to Cas growing his hair out a little but he didn’t mind. Dean loved pulling on his hair when he sucked the man off and Cas loved it even more.

He glanced over to Dean and Lisa and saw two things. One, Dean was doing nothing of this with her and two, Dean was glaring at Fergus. Also, Dean was extremely possessive, but this wasn’t news. It was hot, though.

"Do it again." He mumbled and Fergus combed his hand through Cas’ hair a little more forcefully. Cas’ eyes fluttered but he still managed to see the pinched expression on Dean’s face. Jackpot. "Let’s say you’re right." He stated and Fergus nodded; he withdrew his hand but didn’t step out of Cas’ personal space. "He’s still my teacher."

"So?"

"So?" Cas parroted and then rolled his eyes when he saw that Fergus seriously wasn’t following. "It’s against the law."

The grin that Fergus gave him reminded Cas of why he’d had sex with the guy in the first place. "Only if someone catches you."

Cas wanted to argue that that wasn’t how it worked but since he and Dean already were involved he didn’t see the point.

"So I should just go for it?" he asked, repeating his friend’s earlier words for confirmation and Fergus nodded.

"I’m telling you, Winchester is not interested in Lisa, don’t worry about her. And he _loves_ his big muscle car. It’s like the epitome of his manliness. You should go snag a couple of gym shorts, take a size smaller than usual, and then you should show up at his house and offer to wash his car."

Cas gave his friend an incredibly skeptical look. "I should wash his car in gym clothes?"

Fergus sighed when Cas was apparently dense. "For one, he’s the P.E. teacher, seeing you in gym clothes puts him in his element and gives him confidence. And second, you should wash it in _only_ shorts." He stepped out and gave Cas a look, clearly checking him out but Cas wasn’t body shy so he didn’t even flinch. He did see Dean starting to walk over to them, though. "You’re hot, Cassie, might as well face that. And use it."

Cas thought it over and decided that yeah, him wet and grinding all over Dean’s car might very well put Dean in the right mind. Might remind him that Cas was the hottest piece of ass around here and that he was Dean’s. Cas already felt a little better what with Fergus’ assessment of Dean’s disinterest about Lisa but the whole car wash might be the last thing needed.

Cas would never have done it to seduce Dean if they weren’t already in a relationship, though, that would be _insane_. Who the hell would just show up at someone’s house and offer to wash their car? Fergus was clearly crazy. And Cas supposed he would have to act based on that.

"I’ll think about it." He mumbled and looked away in a way that made it sound as if he wouldn’t do it. In reality he was already thinking about how he would go about doing it. Getting the shorts would probably be the hardest.

Fergus sighed again. "At least stop being sad, it’s unbecoming of you."

Cas glared at him. "Thank you."

"You know what I meant."

Cas did but he didn’t have time to say so before Dean came upon them.

"Why are you two still lingering here?" He demanded in that deep voice of his and Cas already wanted to drown in the man. He couldn’t wait until this afternoon. "Class is about to start."

"Yes, Mr. Winchester." Cas piped up while Fergus just muttered under his breath.

The two boys started walking away but Cas turned and gave Dean the peace sign in the last second. To an outsider it would look like that weird Novak boy being weird again but to Dean it was their secret sign for Cas telling him he was wearing panties today.

Cas grinned to himself when Dean’s eyes nearly budged out of their sockets.

  
  



	2. Hotter than hotpants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually feel a little bad for Dean. He’s so clueless, lol

  
  


Dean tapped his fingers restlessly against the steering wheel while he waited for Cas. It was sweltering outside as the last of the summer heat swept over the town and it was even hotter inside the car but Dean liked it. It kept him in check and gave him an excuse to have red cheeks.

People would think he was just hot — which he was — and no one would assume he was blushing from barely restrained arousal. Fuck he wanted Cas and just the thought of his beautiful boy in panties was almost enough to make him pop a boner. This had been a _long_ day.

He almost jumped when Cas suddenly appeared by the car and slid in gracefully. Dean licked his lips absentmindedly and tasted sweat on his upper lip.

"Hello, Dean." Cas said and smiled bashfully at him. The teen was obviously trying to look coy and Dean loved it.

"Hey, baby." He murmured and started up the car as soon as Cas had buckled in. "I have some bad news." He took Cas’ hand in his when the boy immediately looked upset. "It’s nothing serious. I just haven’t been able to talk to Sammy yet. He was asleep when I left this morning and he hasn’t been answering my calls. But it’s okay, I’m gonna kick him out as soon as we get home, okay?"

Cas gnawed his lower lip and probably had no idea how fucking sexy that was. Or maybe he did. Maybe someone had told him? Like that British asshole that had had his hands all over Cas this morning. What the fuck had that even been about? Dean had decided not to say anything if Cas didn’t bring it up because no matter how hot Cas found Dean’s possessiveness, the line had to be drawn somewhere. Possessive was one thing but aggressively jealous was another thing and Dean already knew he was treading the line.

"What if he sees me?" Cas asked eventually and Dean threaded their fingers together. He already felt better just touching the boy. "Should I hide in the car?"

"No." Dean answered without thinking first but he didn’t regret it. "No, I’ll just tell him you’re working for me for extra credit or something. He used to do that too when he was your age. Working for old folks’ homes and stuff."

He could see Cas grinning and knew why. Working for a retirement home was not even in the same ballpark as working for your teacher but Dean didn’t care. It had fooled his neighbors and even though he knew Sammy was much smarter than those old farts he also knew that Sam was mostly thinking about Jess right now.

Plus, Dean needed Cas too much right now to even think straight. He supposed that was a contributing factor here.

"Whatever you say." Cas answered smugly and squeezed Dean’s hand. Dean smiled over at the boy and fuck, Cas looked so beautiful. All tanned skin and bright eyes. Dean couldn’t wait until they were alone so he could worship the boy like he deserved; like he had told him yesterday.

Dean immediately spotted Sam’s old fixer-upper of a car by the curb when they got home and he sighed internally. A part of him had hoped that his brother would have been gone so Dean wouldn’t have to kick him out. He loved his brother but he needed Cas and this was getting ridiculous.

Dean parked on the driveway but before he could jump out of the car Cas stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"I’ll wait out here." He said and Dean pressed his lips together momentarily.

"You don’t have to, baby. I want you with me."

Cas’ eye sparkled and fuck how Dean loved it when they did that. "I know." The boy answered in a decidedly husky tone. "But it would be best, wouldn’t it?"

Dean swallowed and tried to force his dick to calm down. "Just gimme a couple of minutes."

Cas nodded and Dean was so close to leaning forward and kissing him but they were still outside and anyone who looked at the car would probably be able to see them. He squeezed Cas’ hand instead and climbed out of the car.

Fuck he hated this. He couldn’t wait for Cas to turn eighteen and to graduate. The first thing Dean would do would be to take Cas to a fancy restaurant, just because they fucking could.

Inside he was met with Sam in the kitchen, sorting through his wallet and old receipts. His face still looked mushy but his hair was fluffy like a kitten’s and he had on fresh clothes. Hope spiked in Dean’s chest.

"Going somewhere, Samantha?" he asked casually and flipped at the collar on Sam’s shirt.

His little brother shot him a murderous glare and started putting his wallet together. "Well, you’ve been pestering me for like three days to get out of the house."

Dean fished a root beer out of the fridge. He raised his eyebrows as he screwed the cap off and threw it in the sink. "And you decided to actually take my advice? I’m flattered."

Sam squinted angrily at where the cap had disappeared and Dean smirked at him while he took a sip of the root beer, enjoying the coolness more than the taste.

"Kevin called." He muttered and turned back to the table and his wallet. "He’s in town over the weekend, visiting his mom."

"Convenient."

"Jess might have told him."

Dean sighed and took another swig of the beverage. "Either he wants to yell at you for not telling him first or he wants to yell at you for running away from Jess when she needed you."

Sam’s eyes flared dangerously and Dean liked that. His little brother was usually feisty and Dean had frankly been both sad and extremely disconcerted at seeing him a weeping mess.

"She _threw me out_."

Dean still hadn’t really understood what the fight had been about and he was frankly not all that interested. The point was that his little brother was sad/angry/upset over it and that was all that mattered to Dean. Sam needed to be happy and that was that.

"Either way Kevin is your best friend, I think it’s great if you’re going out to talk to him. Grab a couple of beers; leave the house for a couple of hours. It’ll be good for you." _And me._

Sam sighed and some of the fight went out of him. He pocketed his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans and Dean was tempted to tell him that jeans would be too hot today but decided against it. Wouldn’t wanna waste the time it would take for Sam to change clothes. Not with Cas waiting.

"I’m just worried he’s trying to mediate."

"I’m sure he is." Dean assured him and clapped him on his back, not at all steering him towards the door. "But see it as an opportunity to glean how Jess is feeling after your talk yesterday."

They were at the door and Dean was feeling triumphant. Just a couple minutes more and he would finally be alone with Cas. Fuck, Dean’s whole body was buzzing with it.

Sam sighed again and opened the front door. "I guess you’re right, I’m just—" whatever he was going to say died on his tongue and Dean couldn’t blame him.

Because out there in the driveway was Cas, clad in only a tight-fitting pair of gym shorts. They wrapped snuggly around his tight little ass and thighs and hid _absolutely nothing_. He was naked from the waist up and over the edge of the shorts Dean glanced at the green of Cas’ panties — _the one’s with the red bow in front_ — and while it was impossible to tell from only that that it was in fact panties and not just green boxers at least Dean knew.

His mouth went completely dry and he gripped the root beer so hard the plastic bottle crackled in his grip. Because Cas was _washing the Impala_. He was _almost naked_ , covered in suds and slick with water as he wriggled all over the Impala’s wet hood.

Dean couldn’t breathe. All the blood in his system left his upstairs brain and flooded into his cock. He had never, ever gotten so hard so fast.

Cas had one knee partially up on the hood to reach better as he swiped the big sponge Dean usually used to wash his car with in big even arches. He had obviously been watching how Dean liked to do it but he was much smaller than Dean so he couldn’t reach as well. Every swipe of the sudsy sponge translated into the teen’s body and made it look like — _holyfuckinghell_ — made it look like Cas was _humping_ the car.

Dean knew he had always had an unhealthy attachment to his car but this… He couldn’t ignore _this_.

"Um, what’s going on?" Sam asked and Cas paused at the sound of his voice. He didn’t climb off the car, though. He just turned to look over his shoulder, definitely mimicking the way he sometimes looked at Dean while Dean was fucking him from behind.

God-fucking-damnit, was Cas trying to give Dean a heart attack? And was he _canting his hips_?!

"Y-you know, like…" Dean coughed and managed to put the root beer on the railing of the porch before he broke the bottle. "Extra cre-credit and stuff."

Sam’s eyes narrowed as he took in Cas who just smiled and went back to washing/humping the car.

"This is one of your students? Why is he naked?"

"He’s not _naked_." Dean all but squeaked. Cas climbed off the car and definitely wriggled his butt more than necessary. When he stooped over to wet the sponge in the bucket by his feet Dean had to grab himself so he wouldn’t blow in his pants. Luckily Sam was half-way in front of Dean and hadn’t seen but shit, Dean needed his brother gone. "But I suppose you raise a v-valid point."

Sam glanced back at Dean and Dean snatched his hand away from his groin. Cas had reached up to start swiping across what he could reach of the roof. He was up on his tiptoes and his butt was clenched from the effort. Dean wanted to sit in the car and watch Cas’ little prick press against the window.

"Hey, um, Novak? Why’re you naked?" He asked and hated how his voice trembled but fucking hell, he was hard enough to hammer nails and he was already leaking.

Cas turned to the brothers with an innocent expression on his face. "Well, when you told me I could wash your car for my social service credit I packed a bag with extra clothes, Mr. Winchester. But I’m so stupid, I forgot my tee."

Dean’s throat was too tight for him to swallow properly. "You’re not stupid." He mumbled and by God, that was truer now than ever, wasn’t it? Because he had no doubt in his mind that Cas knew exactly what he was doing. _Why_ he was doing it was another matter.

"Thank you, Mr. Winchester." Cas chirped cheerfully and turned back to wash the car once again, his butt wriggling enough to make Dean’s dick weep.

"So anyway." Dean pressed out and put a hand on Sam’s shoulder, very barely managing not to push him. "Convenient that Kevin wanted to talk to you today when I’ve got a student coming over, huh? Great, lemme know how it goes."

Sam opened his mouth as if to protest but seemed to think better of it because he simply shut it again and nodded a little before walking over to his own car and getting in.

Dean didn’t breathe normally until Sam had driven off but when he turned to talk to Cas he was met by the sight of that smarmy fuck Adler ogling Cas. The only thing lacking was the old man drooling like a dog. It made Dean’s skin crawl enough that his own arousal simmered down a little.

"Get back in your house, Zach!" He bellowed and Adler jerked even as Cas jumped from the sudden outburst. Dean tried to ignore Cas’ round eyes because if he didn’t he might just break down and start sucking the boy’s dick in the middle of the driveway.

"I thought you had given up on your child laborer?" Adler asked and Dean gritted his teeth. He supposed he should be grateful that his neighbor hadn’t seen Cas as he usually hid in the Impala until Dean had parked her safely in the garage and they could walk into the house through the connecting door but all he could think about was how Adler was eying Cas’ butt.

"This is for extra credit, Mr. Adler." Cas piped up and the light those words lit in the older man’s eyes made Dean burst into action. He stalked over to the man even as Adler leaned on the fence that divided their yards.

"Well, I have a car too and—"

"Inside!" Dean roared in Adler’s face and the man jerked back as if slapped but he seemed to understand the severity of the situation. He snuck a look at Cas and then met Dean’s furious eyes and nodded.

"Have a good day, Winchester." He nodded again when Dean only gritted his teeth. He scurried off then but not fast enough for Dean’s taste and certainly not without glancing back at Cas one last time. Fucking shit.

Dean turned to Cas just as the boy busied himself with filling the bucket with fresh water directly from the hose Dean had connected to the side of his house. Fuck, Cas was looking delicious in those tight little shorts and all slicked up like that. And just knowing that he had panties on under those gym shorts was… Wait, that was a pair of gym shorts from school, wasn’t it? When had Cas nicked them? How long had he been planning this?

Cas smiled when he turned around to find Dean standing almost inappropriately close.

"Hey, daddy." He mumbled, too low for anyone else to hear but certainly loud enough to make Dean’s blood boil. "Are you mad at me?"

"Never." Dean grunted in a punched out sound. "Want you so fucking bad. Do you even know what you look like pressing against the car like that?"

Cas looked bashfully up at him and Dean was glad that any view Adler most certainly was hoping for from within his house would be blocked by Dean’s frame.

"Did you like it, daddy?" he asked breathlessly and Dean’s lips tingled from the need to kiss the boy. "I tried not to get hard with your brother here but I…" he bit his lower lip and looked down.

Dean let his eyes trail after and noticed a small bulge between the teen’s legs. A bulge that promised more and fuck, Dean needed to get his car inside the garage so he could get his fantasy fulfilled. All this time they had been together and he couldn’t believe he hadn’t once fucked Cas on the Impala’s hood. That needed to be rectified.

"You’re so fucking hot." He breathed and took the bucket from Cas’ hand. "Let’s hose down the car real quick so I can fuck you on her." Shit, the white of Cas’ spunk would make a wonderful contrast on the car’s blackness.

Cas’ eyes were hooded when he looked back up at Dean. "But I’m not done yet." He mumbled.

"I am." Dean stated assertively and watched with satisfaction how Cas shivered at his tone.

Cas nodded mutely and turned around to bend down and pick up the hose. It put his ass at level with Dean’s aching dick and fuck, Cas must be doing this on purpose, right? Dean was sure the boy was trying something here and Dean didn’t know what but loved it. Understood that he would have to try and find out later, though, when his cock had been satisfied. Insistent fucker.

Cas started spraying the car with water and Dean was just about to throw the water in the bucket over her too when a boxy, blue Volvo parked by the curb where Sammy had been parked. Dean groaned inwardly and prayed to God that it wasn’t yet another distraction but of course it was. Fuck you, Dean.

Lisa stepped gracefully out of the car and adjusted her clothes before she started walking up Dean’s lawn, smiling when she caught sight of him.

Dean cursed under his breath and looked down quickly to assess the situation in his pants. Well, he was still hard as fuck but the jeans covered it pretty well. Well enough, anyway. He put the bucket down and stepped over to Cas, fishing out the car keys from his pocket and pressing them in the boy’s hand.

"Finish hosing her down and then pull into the garage." He mumbled and Cas looked confusedly at him before turning around and noticing Lisa as well. And oh boy, the change in Cas’ eyes, face, whole _body_ , was palpable and it wasn’t a good change. What the hell was going on?

"Oh, hello there Castiel." Lisa said when she was within earshot and finally noticed Cas. How anyone could not see him first was beyond Dean but whatever.

"Hello." Cas ground out and his usually polite manner was as if blown away. Lisa didn’t seem deterred, though.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as if she had a right to know. It grated on Dean’s nerves and he was just about to answer even though he knew what this looked like, what with Cas half-naked and all. But Cas beat him to it.

"Extra credit." He spat out and rounded the car to finishing spraying water over her.

Lisa didn’t seem to think about it, though, because she just shrugged and turned to Dean. "I hope I’m not disturbing." She stated more than asked and her tone revealed that she obviously thought she wasn’t disturbing in the least.

Dean decided not to answer that. "How can I help you, Lisa?" He asked and watched in the corner of his eye how Cas was glaring daggers at his math teacher. It was obvious that the teen was upset by her presence but why?

"Well, we’re having a meeting with the school board next week, right?" She said and Dean wondered why she asked when she already knew.

"Right." He answered and she smiled prettily.

"I was only wondering if you could go over a couple of proposals I want to bring to the meeting." She stepped up to him and put her hand on his arm as she spoke and Cas ducked behind the car and, wait…

Dean’s eyes rounded out when he finally understood what this was about. Because Lisa did this a lot and he had caught Cas staring angrily at him many times. But not at him, Dean realized now, because all of those times had been when he had been speaking with Lisa, like now.

 _Would you fight for me?_ , Cas had asked just yesterday and oooohh…

Dean felt dense.

"Sure." He said simply and waved to the house. "Let’s step inside for a moment. Novak, you’ll be okay, right?"

"I’m fine." Cas answered tersely and if Dean didn’t know the boy so well he would only assume that Cas was miserable washing the car. But oh, Dean knew alright and he wanted to kick himself for not realizing earlier.

He only nodded, though, because they needed to keep the façade up. He would be brief with Lisa, though, and he should probably take this opportunity to put an end to her flirting. Dean hadn’t minded it before but now it had to stop. He wasn’t the least interested in her and had only taken her flirting as an ego-boost but it was clearly upsetting Cas and that wasn’t fucking okay. He hadn’t given Cas that ring because it looked pretty on the boy. Cas was his and he needed to honor that by showing the boy that he belonged to Cas as well. All in a little while, though.

  
  


*****

  
  


Cas grumbled to himself while he hosed down the car and he decided not to care that he would get the leather seat wet when he sat down to start up the car. This was so fucking stupid. Dean was _his_ man, Dean had given _him_ a ring, and Dean had been so hard in his jeans just now because of _him_. Why had she had to stop by right now?

The Impala rumbled soothingly underneath him as he shifted her into gear and glided the few feet into the open garage. Everything had been going according to plan too. Everything had been perfect. And now that woman was in his and Dean’s home and Cas _hated_ it.

He took care not to slam the car door in his anger because this car was an extension of Dean and he loved it almost as much as the man. He did punch the button on the wall to close the garage door excessively hard, though, and felt satisfied when the door started sliding down.

He put his hands on his hips and stared at the Impala when the outside world was safely locked out. He might not have finished washing her as well as he would have liked and it wasn’t even close to how Dean did it but he supposed she was cleaner now than when he had started.

He was almost as wet as her and his bare feet made slapping sounds on the concrete floor of the garage as he walked up to the car. The almost too small shorts dug in a little now that they were wet but Fergus had been right; Dean had loved him in them. And the image was made better by the panties sticking up too, he thought.

He stopped when his knees knocked against the grill of the car and he looked down to consider himself. His stomach was slick with water and the wet cloth wrapped tightly around his dick, now mollified by Lisa’s appearance.

He liked how tight everything felt, though, and before he could think about it he had swept his hand over the Impala’s hood, gathering what water was still on it. He grabbed his crotch with his wet hand and barely repressed a moan when arousal that had been thrumming through him since last night flared bright.

He bent forwards a little, his knees rested against the grill, and gathered the last of the water, cupping his hands so he could bring as much of it as he could to his already wet crotch. God, that felt good. The shorts tightened with the wetness, the coolness of the water contradicted wonderfully with the heat in his groin.

His whole body felt almost too hot and in a moment of delirious and maddening desire he leaned his knees on the bumper so he could rest his whole upper body against the car’s hood. He still had one hand on his hard dick and he couldn’t help humping into it as he shimmied up the hood.

He moaned out loud and didn’t even care. It just felt so _good_.

When strong hands gripped him he froze up in sudden dread, however, but it only lasted a couple of seconds before he remembered the feel of those hands and felt the natural musky scent of Dean as the man leaned over his back.

"What do we have here?" Dean’s husky voice murmured against Cas’ ear and Cas keened for the man. Dean pressed closer and a chilly spike of arousal ran along Cas’ spine at the pressure of Dean’s hard dick against the cleft of his ass.

"Daddy." He moaned and Dean licked at the sensitive skin beneath his ear.

"You just cleaned the car and now you’re gonna soil her? You being a bad boy, Cas?"

"N-no." Cas pressed out and wriggled against Dean’s body, both to get closer to the man and to get his own hand out from underneath him. "Wanna be good, daddy."

"I know you do." Dean breathed and Cas whimpered when the man pulled away. With a strong hand to Cas’ neck he kept the boy down as he started removing the wet gym shorts. Cas canted his hips up when Dean started massaging one of his ass cheeks, rubbing over the satin material of the panties. "Now, I’m going to ask you a couple of questions and you’re going to be a good boy and answer me, right?"

Cas’ body shook with need and he nodded frantically. "Anything, daddy. Wanna please you." Fuck, he was slipping fast now. At this point it was almost more about keeping Dean happy than Cas getting pleasured. They had talked about this but Cas couldn’t seem to mind at the moment. They had been apart for too long, damnit!

Dean hummed in appreciation and bent down to mouth at Cas’ neck and shoulders as both his hands went to work on Cas’ butt. One hand bunching up the panties to hold them to the side as the fingers of his other hand fluttered against Cas’ most intimate place.

Cas’ dick was pressed between his stomach and the hood of the car. He was still trapped in the panties and extra pressure was put on his hard-on with the way Dean was pulling on the panties. It felt so good he started rocking without thinking about it.

"You stole these shorts from the school with intention of seducing me, correct?"

"Yes." Cas mewled.

"Did you do it to entice me because you like it rough? Did you miss me that much? Or was this a statement of some kind?"

Cas was normally very smart but his senses were in overdrive right now. His hands clawed uselessly against the Impala’s smoothness even as his dick leaked. "Want to show you how good I can be for you."

Dean hummed again and his fingers disappeared briefly and then Cas heard the unmistakable sound of a tube being popped open. Cold lube drizzled down his crack moments later, making him moan and spread his legs wider.

"But I already know that, baby." Dean cooed as he started rubbing his thumb through the mess. He bent over Cas again to mouth at him some more. "What prompted this?"

"I-I…" Cas gasped when Dean popped his thumb just inside the rim. Dean’s fingers were thick enough as it was, his thumbs were even bigger. Cas loved the way it stretched him and the burn in his ass zinged up his spine, fueling his arousal like nothing else and rendering him speechless.

"Answer me this instead." Dean said after a while of him pumping his thumb in and out shallowly. "Why the _fuck_ were you letting Crowley touch your hair?"

 _Crowley?_ , Cas thought confusedly. Was Dean talking about Fergus? Well, yes, but the question was why? Wait…

"He-he saw me looking at you a-and…" he clenched his teeth shut as images of Lisa touching Dean’s arm flashed before his eyes. He wasn’t the jealous type — he wasn’t! — but Lisa was bad and Dean should know that. "He thought I wanted you but that you didn’t know. He suggested I wash your car."

Dean paused for a moment, just breathing hard against Cas’ shoulder and Cas nearly whined with the stillness. He wriggled his butt and managed to slip Dean’ thumb further in but not nearly as far as he wanted it.

Then suddenly Dean chuckled and the sound was so rich that Cas keened beneath him. "Cheeky fucker." Dean mumbled and it was impossible to tell if he was talking about Fergus or Cas.

But he relented with the talking enough to properly prep Cas, though, and the teen was extremely glad for that. His whole body was buzzing with the need to be stuffed full of Dean’s fat cock and by the time Dean deemed him loose enough Cas was continuously gasping and begging for his daddy to take him.

The rustling sound of Dean opening his jeans made Cas sob and only then did he realize that the water underneath his face wasn’t stray water from the hose at all but his own tears.

"Please, daddy." He whimpered and Dean shushed him gently.

"Such a good boy for daddy, hm?" Dean mumbled and soothed one hand down Cas’ arched back as his other hand finally pulled the panties down. Cas’ ass stuttered back when he felt the blunt head of Dean’s hot cock against his open hole but Dean held him in place with one hand on his flank and another on his hip. "Now, I want a real answer, boy." Dean murmured and Cas’ head swam. "Why were you rude to Lisa?"

Lisa? Now? _Seriously?!_

"I don’t like her." He bit out and fisted his hands against the Impala’s unresisting hood.

"Why not?"

The question was innocent enough and Dean had obviously tried to keep his tone so as well but his arousal betrayed him and Cas took smug satisfaction in that.

"She’s stupid." He ground out with his cheek pressed against the now warm metal.

A smack landed on his ass and he moaned even as his dick wept. He wasn’t usually into pain and Dean didn’t like doling it out either but Cas had just been a _bad boy_ , hadn’t he? He deserved the pain.

"Don’t lie to me, Castiel Novak." Dean growled and rubbed his dick along the crack of Cas’ ass. The head caught at his hole and Cas was sobbing desperately now.

"I’m sorry, daddy. I’m sorry."

"Answer me truthfully now."

"I don’t like her!" Cas wailed and used what little leverage he had in his legs to push back against Dean but Dean was so much stronger than him and he wouldn’t bunch an inch.

"I know that." Dean pressed out through gritted teeth and his grip on Cas’ hip tightened. "But tell me _why_."

Why was it so goddamn important?

"Because she likes _you_." Cas snarled, completely slipping out of his mindset and batting Dean’s hands away. Dean stepped back immediately and when Cas twirled around to sit on his rump on the hood he saw that Dean was looking at him with surprised concern. "She likes you a lot, Dean. And she’s always flirting with you, right in fucking front of me." His voice rose at the end and he hated how the words came out all clipped and cracked with unshed tears. "And how the fuck does she know where you live?"

Dean’s features softened and when he stepped in between Cas’ open legs to hug the teen Cas made no protest. He just melted against the older man and tried not to cry like an obnoxious bitch. But it was difficult and Dean was shushing him gently while combing one of his big hands through Cas’ hair.

"I don’t care about her, Cas." He murmured after some time that was much shorter than it felt. "And all the teachers have contact information of the other teachers, in case of emergencies. It doesn’t mean anything."

"But she’s so pretty." Cas’ breath hitched as he spoke. "And delicate and smaller than you and _everything_ you want."

Dean pulled out and Cas saw him frowning even though he tried to avert his eyes. "She’s not you in disguise, is she?" He asked but didn’t wait for an answer before he bent down to peck Cas on his no-doubt tear stained cheek. "If she’s not you I don’t want her."

"But I’m gonna grow." Cas whined and knew he was whining but couldn’t help it. "I’m gonna get taller and heavier and look like a _man_."

Dean chuckled against his cheek and pulled out to meet Cas’ eyes. "I know you’re a man, Cas. That’s part of what I like about you, isn’t it? And you’re always gonna be my baby boy, as long as _you_ still want to be, no matter what age."

Cas could feel the tears that swam ridiculously close to the surface but managed not to blink them free. "Even if I grow up to be bigger than you?"

Dean chuckled again and rubbed a thumb against Cas’ cheekbone. "You’re not planning on suddenly waking up one day looking like Zach, are you?"

Cas understood the sentiment but it didn’t calm him. "What if I do?" He scrunched up his eyebrows when Dean only kept smiling at him. "Not over a night, but what if I’m ugly when I’m older?"

"Cas." Dean said in an amused tone. "You’re never going to be ugly, not to me. Don’t you get it? I wanna live with you, I’m gonna see you every day if I’m lucky enough and any changes to your body will be gradual, it won’t be a slap in anyone’s face. I’m not gonna throw you away if you grow taller or bigger than me. I might have to work out a little bit more at the gym to be able to lift you but that’s okay."

Cas blinked but his eyes were dry now. "And Lisa?"

Dean grinned and his smile was so dazzling that Cas nearly goddamn swooned. "I’ve known she’s flirting with me but I saw no harm in it because I wasn’t interested. But I saw in the driveway that you didn’t like it so I’ve explained to her that I’m not interested. I told her I’m gay even if I ain’t completely but she doesn’t need to know, right? It was a much easier let down for her and she’s already left."

Well Cas had gathered the last part already or he really hoped Dean would never have come into the garage. But the rest…

"You figured out before you came in here that I didn’t like her? And why I don’t?"

Dean smirked and Cas narrowed his eyes. "Well, you were looking at her like you wanted to murder her. It’s a look that’s pretty hard to misinterpret, at least for your boyfriend."

"So," Cas started in a dangerously low tone and Dean looked confusedly at him while he squeezed his thighs around Dean’s waist. "If you _knew_ , why were you torturing me?"

"Ah." Dean gasped when Cas squeezed extra hard and his hands landed on Cas’ hips. "Well, I like it when you squirm."

"Is that so?"

"And beg." Dean continued, his voice growing huskier even as their dicks started filling out again. "Daddy likes it when his baby boy is desperate for it." He said with the grin that almost always made Cas go gooey. It worked this time too but Cas tried not to show it too much, dead set on his revenge.

"Nice try." He said dryly and then pushed at Dean’s chest to make him step back. "But I’m thinking daddy’s the one who’s been naughty now." He climbed off the car to follow Dean and pressed against him. Dean was humming in arousal now. "I think daddy should get on the hood and lean back against the windshield while his _baby boy_ has some fun. I think the suspension on the car should get a run for its money."

Dean swallowed hard. "Fuck yeah." He groaned and stepped away to obey and hey, this worked pretty well too, Cas thought.

Perhaps growing up to be bigger than Dean wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all. He mused about it while he climbed after Dean to straddle his lap. Maybe it would even feel nice to take charge? Cas had never wanted it before but Dean was looking gorgeous beneath him, all flushed from arousal and not knowing exactly what to expect.

That was a good look on the older man, Cas decided.

Dean’s dick was standing perpendicular to his body, poking out of the man’s open jeans, and the tip was slick with precome. Cas licked his lips but refrained from bending down and sucking at it. He wanted it in his ass much, much more.

His own dick swayed with the motion of his hips as he reached back to check that he was still stretched enough. Dean put his hands on Cas’ thighs and groaned appreciatively at the sight before him. Cas just smirked at him and started lowering himself while holding Dean’s dick still with his already slick hand.

The both of them moaned when Dean finally bottomed out. Cas felt as full as ever and when he rolled his hips he felt the drag of Dean’s full balls against his ass and it felt fucking fantastic.

"Fuck, love being inside you, baby." Dean groaned and urged Cas’ hips on as soon as Cas started moving a little up and down.

"Stretching me so good." Cas moaned and bit his lower lip when he remembered where they were. The garage was inside, sure, but it wasn’t as well isolated as the rest of the house and surely not as soundproof either.

"Don’t hold your voice in." Dean demanded softly and reached up to pry Cas’ lip free with his thumb. Cas opened his mouth and started sucking on the digit as he really started bouncing in the man’s lap. "Sing your song for me. Fuck, Cas."

Cas moaned louder now and not only because Dean wanted him to. It just felt so good to finally have Dean inside him again. Felt like his soul was whole now.

"Can’t go—fuck—can’t go so long until next time. N-need you often."

Dean was nodding furiously. "I’m sorry, I know, I know."

The heat building in Cas’ body again was agonizing and he was soon unable to talk at all. Then Dean planted his feet against the hood and really tested that suspension by grabbing Cas and fucking harshly up into him.

Cas wailed in pleasure and collapsed against Dean’s heaving chest, trapping his dick between them and seeing stars for it. Dean was kissing his neck sloppily while ramming him, groaning obscenities in his ear while the car squeaked ominously beneath them.

Cas was soon reduced to a wet mess and he was rubbing himself useless against Dean and mewling in desperation.

"Gonna come." He whined and Dean squeezed the round globes of his ass.

"Fuck, yeah. Me too, Cas. Gonna fill you up so good." He groaned and Cas felt his whole body locking up in the wake of his impending orgasm. His weeping dick trembled between them. "Gonna fill you—shit! Fuck yeah—and then we’re gonna go to the bedroom so I can lick it back out."

"Oh." It was all Cas got out as his orgasm ripped through him. It made his vision go white as his mind filled with images of Dean behind Cas, his tongue deep in the teen’s ass.

"Fuck, Cas, did you just—?" Dean broke himself off with a deep groan and stilled completely as his dick blew in Cas’ spasming ass.

Shit, Cas could feel his own body milking Dean for all the man had and it continued much longer than ever before.

"You really needed to come." He whispered in a raspy voice and Dean buried his face against Cas’ sweaty neck.

"I really needed _you_." He mumbled in a fucked-out voice.

Cas felt ridiculously happy about that and cradled Dean’s head to his body, smelling the man’s musky scent on his hair. So maybe they had stuff to work through, it probably came with the age difference, but at this moment Cas knew they would always be okay. Because Dean belonged to Cas as Cas belonged to Dean. Just one more year and Dean would have the ring to prove it too.

"Dean?" He mumbled after a while. The afterglow had gone down a little and he was beginning to feel the air of the garage pressing in on his naked body. Dean had softened and at some point slipped out of Cas’ slack hole. The man only hummed in response and Cas saw that his eyes were closed. "Can you… Could you wear your ring when we’re alone?"

Dean opened his eyes to look at Cas and Cas gnawed his lip nervously. He supposed it was a ridiculous request because what did it really matter? But before he could take it back a huge grin broke out on Dean’s handsome face.

"Of course, baby." He said and hugged Cas close to kiss him deeply. Cas sighed happily into the kiss. Dean was looking almost sappily at him when they pulled apart and he brushed his fingers through Cas’ hair, just like Fergus had said. "And, um, I’m sorry but I think the whole ass-licking thing will have to wait."

Cas blinked and then smiled a little. "I know. You still have your brother staying over, right?"

Dean nodded. "Hopefully not for long, though. I think his best friend is trying to patch everything up. I think there was just some kind of misunderstanding."

Cas made a face. "Like we had?"

Dean blinked and then laughed. "Maybe." He said cheekily and swooped in to kiss Cas again. "But if they end up fucking on Sam’s crappy car, I’ll have my work cut out for me trying to repair that POS."

Cas smiled and looked fondly at the sleek Impala beneath them. "Do you think anyone outside heard us?"

"Zach might’ve, if he was standing with his ear to the door."

Cas scrunched up his nose and Dean laughed again. "Can we take a quick shower and worry about the outside world after that?"

Dean’s kiss was as tender as ever. "Whatever you want, baby." He mumbled and Cas had never loved the man more than in that moment.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that’s all for now. Thank you for reading, folks!


End file.
